


Play Me Like A Violin

by kawaiisumi



Series: Prompts and Requests [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Ikuya whimpers softly, and Hiyori licks his lips eagerly. He loves seeing Ikuya like this, falling apart in his hands, but trying his best to pretend like he isn’t.Aka, Ikuya wants to be dominated, and Hiyori more than delivers.





	Play Me Like A Violin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamakoharu_matuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakoharu_matuer/gifts).

> This is purely, unashamedly, the filthiest thing I have ever written. I can't even believe I'm the one who wrote it....
> 
> This fic was conceived through a conversation I had with my dear friend Tama. It's taken me many months of conceptualizing and writing, but I finally did it, and it's everything I hoped it would be when I first took it on.
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Play Me Like a Violin**   
_Aka, Ikuya wants to be dominated and Hiyori more than delivers._

Ikuya sucks in a deep breath. He pretends to occupy himself by reading the bright and colourful posters plastered along the front entrance, but he knows Hiyori can see right through him. When he exhales, it comes out in a broken shudder, that make Hiyori’s eyes perk up in the most unfair way. Ikuya wipes the sweat that’s forming on his brow.

Not that it’s hot. It’s a beautiful spring day. He wears his favourite teal cardigan and jeans – that usually make him most comfortable. “How are you doing?” Hiyori asks, once he’s handed their payment to the attendant at the gate. Hiyori’s hand rubs at Ikuya’s lower back, his other hand casually in his sweater pocket. Hiyori fidgets for a moment, fumbling with something in his pocket, and Ikuya’s knees buckle. But Hiyori supports him with the flat of his palm, holding him up lest he fall before they make it into the amusement park.

“I-I’m fine,” Ikuya mumbles, his cheeks stained bright pink. Hiyori thinks Ikuya looks cutest this way, taking Ikuya’s hand and leading them into the amusement park. It’s a Saturday in mid-April, bright and sunny with mid-morning sun. This is Ikuya’s favourite place to go; he’s a child at heart, enjoying riding the teacups and the carousel. The amusement park is a fun place for both of them. But today, Hiyori’s mind is mostly on the other fun the two have planned.

A family walks by them, a father carrying his daughter on his shoulders. Ikuya’s eyes flutter over them, instantly embarrassed as he turns away. The fun they have planned is _definitely_ different than the fun he and Hiyori anticipate.

Hiyori reaches into his pocket again, watching Ikuya visibly relax. Ikuya exhales a deep breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding. “What would you like to do first?” Hiyori asks. Ikuya is amazed at how calm and composed Hiyori can be. He searches Hiyori’s eyes for even a hint of embarrassment, but he comes up empty. It should be illegal how easily he holds his composure.

“We could ride the teacups,” Ikuya suggests. Hiyori hums in agreement, and they walk hand in hand toward the teacups that are situated just south of the concession stands. Ikuya loves the cotton candy they sell, and they swing around there first for one to eat while they sit in the teacups.

Neither of them is particularly interested in turning the tea cup round with the wheel in the middle. The kids sitting in their own tea cups as the ride goes on twirl around happily, but Ikuya and Hiyori sit calmly in their own little world. “It’s a nice day today,” Hiyori muses, sliding his arm around Ikuya’s shoulder.

“It is,” Ikuya says plainly, eating his cotton candy. He shifts uncomfortably as he sits. Hiyori raises an eyebrow at him questioningly, and Ikuya looks away. The innocence on Hiyori’s face is downright _sinful_.

“Are you okay?” Hiyori asks, feigning a pout. His hand drifts back into his pocket, and Ikuya tenses.

Hiyori has never been one for extremely public displays of affections. When Ikuya first holds his hand in public, his whole face burst into flames. He’s lived his entire life trying to exude a certain _image_, a certain idea of who he is, how he acts, and what people think of him. Growing up alone a lot of the time, he felt the need to put on a mask that hid the way he often felt. He wanted to be seen as responsible and caring, gentle but not oversensitive. Hiyori spent a majority of his childhood pretending to be a certain way, that when he’s with Ikuya, he forgets he doesn’t have to be anything but himself. He remembers the way Ikuya smiled at him when they held hands the very first time, squeezing his hand gently. It’s a reminder that Ikuya loves him just the way he is, and it gives him the confidence to just be.

Ikuya fidgets more aggressively, his face hot, jaw clenching and unclenching as he tries to control himself. Hiyori smiles, finding Ikuya’s poorly masked emotions incredibly endearing and sexy. He fingers the remote in his pocket, pressing the down-arrow button. Ikuya exhales shakily, his thighs relaxing. Hiyori traces his index finger along the seam of Ikuya’s jeans, relishing in the way Ikuya’s thighs clench and quiver helplessly. Not a moment too soon, Hiyori presses the up-arrow button twice, and Ikuya chokes back a strangled cry.

Ikuya scans his immediate vicinity, satisfied that no one is watching them. He looks at Hiyori with that puppy dog expression that could just melt Hiyori’s heart. Ikuya whimpers softly, and Hiyori licks his lips eagerly. He loves seeing Ikuya like this, falling apart in his hands, but trying his best to pretend like he isn’t. “Hiyori…” Ikuya says slowly, shivering like he’s cold, but sweating like its sweltering.

“Yes?” Hiyori replies breezily, a gentle and careful smile on his face.

Ikuya blushes and looks away, unwilling to yield just yet. “Nothing,” he says, fidgeting in his seat. Hiyori finds Ikuya’s stubbornness incredibly sexy, cupping Ikuya’s chin in his palm, running his thumb over the seam of Ikuya’s lips. Ikuya swallows hard, and Hiyori’s lips bend into a titillating smile. Ikuya turns his head away stubbornly, and Hiyori lets him… for now.

After all, he has an incredible amount of nerve to be a brat when he’s got a vibrator deep in his ass. Especially when Hiyori is the one with the remote control.

The ride comes to a stop, and an attendant over the loudspeaker tells them to collect their belongings and exit. Hiyori slings his backpack over his shoulder, watching as Ikuya awkwardly stands and shuffles alongside him. Hiyori turns the vibrator’s intensity up once more. Ikuya trips, grabbing onto Hiyori’s arm as he takes a large gulp of air. “Be careful love,” Hiyori says. He leans in to whisper quietly in Ikuya’s ear, “you wouldn’t want to fall on your ass, would you?”

The words send licks of heat down Ikuya’s spine, and he shivers under the pressure. “I wouldn’t,” he replies breathlessly. Ikuya tenses his legs, trying to take a deep breath.

The truth is, he can barely get his lungs to function properly at all. Ikuya wants to blame Hiyori, or maybe himself for letting himself get in a situation like this, but it all boils down to one single problem: he cannot ignore the vibrator for much longer.

Hiyori reaches into his pocket and Ikuya exhales shakily as the vibrations tingling up and down his spine slow to a soft hum. Ikuya fans himself in an attempt to control his profuse sweating. “Getting hot?” Hiyori asks gently. His hand slides around Ikuya’s waist, giving him a quick squeeze on the ass that has Ikuya holding back a groan with the back of his hand.

“Maybe a little bit,” Ikuya replies adamantly, with a searing flush in his cheeks. To that, Hiyori edges up the intensity of the vibrator, and Ikuya coughs up a sound that’s beginning to resemble a noise he often makes in their bedroom.

“What should we do next?” Hiyori asks, lacing his free hand with Ikuya’s. It’s not fair, Ikuya thinks, studying Hiyori’s face. Hiyori is so calm; it should be illegal.

Contrary to Hiyori’s rather cool and calm exterior, he’s a thrill seeker. He drags Ikuya over to the roller coasters, getting in line for the newest addition to the park, a roller coaster with a 90 degree drop. On any other day, Ikuya would be excited about this, but the look in Hiyori’s eyes has gone alarmingly devilish. It tingles in his toes, and he steels his breath, trying to stay calm. Hiyori is close, his breath fanning against Ikuya’s neck as they shuffle down the line to the popular ride. The air is buzzing with people’s excitement, filled with innocent chatter and fluttery nerves. But all Ikuya can feel is Hiyori. Hiyori’s eyes on his body, like he’s swallowing him whole, into a world where nobody else exists.

Hiyori squeezes his arm, snapping Ikuya out of a daze. He realizes they’ve made it to the front of the line, the attendant trying to direct them to a seat. Ikuya’s never felt so out of his element, yet so hypersensitive before. Hiyori’s hand lingers on his arm, a magnetic pull drawing their bodies to each other so intensely, Ikuya shivers. They sit in the front of the coaster, Ikuya stifling a quiet gasp when he bends to sit down. Hiyori shoots him an inquisitive look, fire smouldering deep in his irises. Hiyori’s hand reaches into his pocket, and Ikuya holds his breath. The vibrator buzzes to life. Ikuya grips his thighs so hard, he’s afraid he’ll draw blood.

The attendant comes by to make sure the lap bar of the coaster is secure. “Are you okay?” They ask. Ikuya realizes they’re talking to him. His face is pale and red all at the same time, sweat beading down his temples as he staves off an orgasm so strong, he feels he might faint.

“He’s fine,” Hiyori replies, voice smooth like butter. He flashes the attendant a confident and coy smile, “my friend’s just a little nervous about what’s to come.”

Ikuya receives the message loud and clear. Hiyori is not going easy on him today. Yet somehow, the revelation alone sends more blood pooling into his aching groin. The ride jerks to life, the rattling of the cart sending Ikuya into overdrive as it begins its ascent up the first hill.

The noon sun shines dazzling bright, washing everything away with white light. Ikuya’s lungs ache, begging him to remember to breathe. “Ikuya…” Hiyori whispers into his ear.

Ikuya murmurs a response. He’s not really sure what he’s saying at this point, dizzy and delirious with all the sensations that surround his body. He throws a moan into the wind when he feels the vibrator buzz harder from within him. “Don’t come yet baby,” Hiyori’s voice simmers in his head, the coaster tilting over the crest of the drop. Ikuya looks at Hiyori with blurry eyes, the lust burning through Hiyori’s face nearly pulls him over the edge.

“H-Hiyori…” He breathes, before the ride plummets down the hill. Everyone else on the ride screams in delight. The wind howls through Ikuya’s hair, and he feels for a second that he’s flying. His ass lifts off the seat, the lap bar keeping him firmly inside the cart, but Ikuya feels like he’s suspended in air. His body fires off sensation after sensation, his muscles squeezing around the vibrator that pulsates inside of him. He feels an orgasm welling up inside him, tingling from his toes and shooting up his legs. “H-Hiyori!” Ikuya wails, his voice carrying away on the air that rushes around them. His eyes look for Hiyori’s, which look at him, and him only. Just before Ikuya crashes over the edge, Hiyori turns the vibrator off, and not a moment too soon, the roller coaster hitches to a stop back at the loading dock.

The overhead speaker warbles some instructions on how to undo the lap bar, and to exit to the right. But Ikuya can hear none of that. Hiyori’s face burns with hunger, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. He leans forward with the allusion that he’s releasing the lap bar, but his teeth nip gently at Ikuya’s earlobe. 

“I need you… _Now_.”

They get off the ride in a flurry, Ikuya can barely feel his legs as Hiyori drags him toward the bathrooms. Hiyori tosses open the door to the single occupancy family washroom, swiftly shutting and locking the door. He slams Ikuya up against the door, planting a hungry and needy kiss to Ikuya’s lips. Ikuya groans, keening his hips into Hiyori’s crotch. “Hiyori…” He whimpers desperately, hands threading through Hiyori’s hair as Hiyori mouths bright pink marks on the column of his throat.

“You are so irresistible baby,” Hiyori grunts, easily unbuttoning Ikuya’s jeans. Ikuya’s pants pool around his ankles, and he moans when Hiyori starts edging down his underwear. “Shhh,” Hiyori whispers, nipping at the shell of Ikuya’s ear, “You don’t want anyone to hear how naughty you’ve been today, do you?”

Hiyori’s words send more blood from Ikuya’s head deep into the throbbing between his legs, making him delirious and dizzy for Hiyori’s touch. “No…” He mewls, knees shaking, gripping tight to Hiyori’s brown locks. Hiyori’s hands massage the swell of his ass, his palm hitting firmly against his skin in a sting that leaves Ikuya heaving. “Hiyori… Hiyori…” He chants, head tilting back for Hiyori to claim more of his skin with his lips.

“Does it make you feel good?” Hiyori asks, his fingers slowly taking hold of the vibrator’s base. “Does it make you feel good to be naughty around all these people?” Hiyori slides the vibrator out, and Ikuya clenches at the loss.

He gasps for air, “No… I-it doesn’t…” Ikuya replies, bratty and breathless.

Hiyori thrusts the vibrator back in, pressing his mouth over Ikuya’s open lips to swallow the _sinful_ moan that erupts from his throat. “Really? Doing this with all those people out there doesn’t turn you on?” Hiyori says, pulling away and wiping the saliva from the corner of Ikuya’s lips. “Your body is saying the opposite,” Hiyori groans, continuing to edge the vibrator in and out of Ikuya’s tight ass. He braces Ikuya up by the shoulders, Ikuya’s knees shaking so much they threaten to give out. It’s so much. Ikuya’s thighs clench tightly, heat pooling in his groin. It embarrasses him how close he is to orgasm, and Hiyori’s barely touched his cock at all.

“Hiyori…” Ikuya moans, craning his head forward in a desperate beg for a kiss, “I’m going to come… I’m…” It feels like the whole world is coming into alignment, his body clenches for what feels like the best orgasm in his life, when Hiyori pulls the vibrator out completely. Ikuya groans in frustration, thrusting his hips for any sort of friction to get him off, but Hiyori denies him of any contact that will bring him to climax.

“Who said you could come before me?” Hiyori whispers, his voice drips with lust, brushing his fingertips against Ikuya’s cheek. Ikuya shudders at the touch, his head lolling backward as Hiyori runs his fingers through his teal hair. Hiyori slowly re-inserts the vibrator, using his teeth to pull the collar of Ikuya’s shirt away so he can lick Ikuya’s collarbone. “Why don’t you use that pretty mouth of yours?” Hiyori murmurs against his neck, unbuttoning his own pants and gripping Ikuya’s hair to push his head down. 

Ikuya drops to his knees almost instantly. His head is in a haze; he can’t think about how dirty the bathroom floor must be, or how people might hear them on the other side of the door, or that this is a family bathroom for god’s sake. All he can think about is the salacity in Hiyori’s eyes when he looks at Ikuya’s beautiful, luscious lips. 

Ikuya edges Hiyori’s pants down, peeling his underwear down just enough to expose Hiyori’s hard cock. Ikuya sucks in a shuddering gulp of air, using the flat of his tongue to lick the throbbing vein, grunting when Hiyori grabs a fistful of his hair. He slackens his jaw, letting Hiyori thrust his cock into his open mouth, feeling the weight on his tongue, the tip hitting the back of his throat. “Ikuya…” Hiyori grunts, shallowly thrusting into the warmth of Ikuya’s mouth. “More baby…”

Ikuya slurps languidly, letting his lips run over the ridges of Hiyori’s dick. He starts drooling from the corners of his mouth, lithe tongue licking hot skin as fast as he can. Ikuya uses his hands for what can’t fit in his mouth, fisting the rest of Hiyori’s cock and groaning at the weight in his hands. Hiyori moans, pulling away at the last moment, “Open that pretty mouth baby,” he whispers, sloppily sliding his cock onto the textured palette of Ikuya’s tongue. “I want you to take everything,” Hiyori thrusts deeper into Ikuya’s mouth, before pumping his cock, once, twice, three times until he’s painting the inside of Ikuya’s mouth white. The sigh rips through Hiyori’s lungs, stroking himself for everything he’s got, before pulling out. Ikuya looks so seductive, tilting his head back as he swallows everything, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

It takes Hiyori a moment to come down from his orgasm, sucking in a deep breath as he tucks himself back into his pants. “Come here,” Hiyori says, taking Ikuya’s hands and pulling him up off the floor. He presses a searing kiss to Ikuya’s mouth, tasting himself on his boyfriend’s lips, “We’re going home.”

The trip home is torture. Hiyori turns up the intensity of the vibrator as they cab home, whispering lowly into Ikuya’s ear, “You better not come until I say so,” while he oscillates the settings. Ikuya bites on his lip so hard, he draws blood. He stifles a moan, blushing and ducking his head to avoid meeting the eye of the cab driver in the rear-view mirror.

By the time they reach their apartment, there’s no mistake that Ikuya is aroused. The bulge in his pants is less than subtle, and he can barely walk. Hiyori grabs him by the arm, dragging him inside the building and into the elevator before he can blink. “Hiyori…” Ikuya murmurs huskily, when Hiyori wraps his arms around his waist from behind. 

Hiyori turns Ikuya toward the mirror wall of the elevator. “Look how delicious you look baby,” Hiyori croons, caressing Ikuya’s cheek with his index finger. Ikuya shivers, watching his own face burn hot with blood, staining his ashen skin in rose. “So desperate… and needy…” Hiyori bites gently on Ikuya’s ear lobe, and Ikuya can’t help the moan that escapes. “I could take you right here and you would eat it all up,” Hiyori gently palms at the aching bulge in Ikuya’s pants. Ikuya’s knees buckle. “But… that would ruin all of the fun I have planned for us at home, wouldn’t it?” Hiyori says, pulling away just as the elevator doors slide open on their floor. Hiyori takes a step forward, sinfully calm and collected, when Ikuya feels anything but. “Come, baby,” Hiyori commands. Ikuya gulps, ears perking at the icy dominance creeping into Hiyori’s tone. Somehow, it’s both chilling and incredibly hot at the same time.

When they get inside their apartment, Ikuya’s half expecting Hiyori to pounce and jump his bones. But Hiyori takes his sweet time, putting away his shoes and his bag in the foyer closet. “H-Hiyori…” Ikuya stammers, trying to take off his shoes, but his legs are just shaking so much.

“Did I say you could speak?” Hiyori asks. His eyes have glazed over in the most beautiful dark lust, it rattles through Ikuya’s chest. He clams shut, looking at Hiyori with wide, pleading eyes. “Good baby…” Hiyori murmurs, slowly peeling Ikuya’s cardigan off him. It lands on the floor in an unceremonious heap. Hiyori grins wickedly, “Now strip.”

Ikuya swallows hard. “H-here?” He trembles, feeling a lick of heat wash over his thighs. He steals a quick glance at their living room window. It looks out onto their balcony, the white curtains pulled wide open.

Hiyori’s eyes follow Ikuya’s gaze, lips parted coyly, “Are you afraid someone will see how much of a slut you are for me?” He asks.

Ikuya’s mouth falls open, amazed at how dirty Hiyori can talk. Ikuya gulps, trembling fingers unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the ground to join his cardigan. He asked for this. He asked for Hiyori to dominate him and pleasure him senseless. Now, in the moment, he’s having trouble believing this is real. “N-no…” Ikuya whimpers, shivering as Hiyori’s eyes scan his body as he peels off his shirt and underwear.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Hiyori all but groans, his fingers hovering over Ikuya’s burning skin, muscles twitching as they crave for Hiyori’s touch. “Do a spin for me baby. I want to see all of you.”

Ikuya does a quick turn, gasping when Hiyori roughly grabs him by the hips and pushes him up against the wall. Hiyori kisses the junction between his shoulder blades, down the wiry column of his spine until he reaches the base of Ikuya’s lower back. “You’re trembling so hard baby,” Hiyori says, straightening up to press a kiss to Ikuya’s neck; not before he uses the palm of his hand to land a hard and fast slap on Ikuya’s ass. “You’re trembling so beautifully for me…”

“A-anything for you…” Ikuya whimpers, cheek pressed against the wall, as Hiyori runs his warm hands over the tender skin he spanks. Ikuya inhales sharply when Hiyori lands another smack on the sensitive skin, before his fingers curl around the base of the vibrator still buried in Ikuya’s ass. “A-ah… n-no…” Ikuya groans, leaning backward into Hiyori’s body as Hiyori slowly pulls the vibrator out.

Hiyori circles the tip between the cushions of Ikuya’s ass. “No?” He growls lowly. Hiyori uses his free hand to pin Ikuya’s wrists above his head, “Did I say you had a choice?” He says sharply, biting down on Ikuya’s shoulder. Ikuya squirms in pain, toes curling. Hiyori turns the vibrator off, tossing it off to the side. He ruts his hips against Ikuya so he can feel the hardness of Hiyori’s cock between his ass cheeks. “I’m running out of patience with you…” Hiyori whispers sinfully, “bedroom. _Now_.”

He releases his hold on Ikuya, whose knees wobble as he tries to regain his bearings. Hiyori has started to strip, looking hungrily at Ikuya as he follows behind him to their bedroom. Hiyori tosses his shirt over his head. “On the bed, on your knees,” Hiyori commands, his belt clattering to the floor. The sound sends lightning straight through Ikuya’s groin, which aches for a release he’s been waiting for since the morning.

Ikuya clamours onto the bed on his hands and knees, his ass up in the air as Hiyori climbs on top of him. Hiyori’s cock slides lewdly against his skin, but never edges into the part of him Ikuya wants him the most. Hiyori’s breaths are short and stuttered, dragging his cock along Ikuya’s skin. “That’s right baby… You make me feel good with your body… And I’ll make you feel good with mine.” Hiyori pulls away, taking his cock into his hand as he pumps himself to another orgasm that splatters across Ikuya’s back. Hiyori grunts, as he comes, “Ikuya…” he hisses under his breath.

Ikuya’s cock is red and aching. His body is on high alert, wanting so badly for attention, he can barely breathe. Every touch, every lingering look, sets his body on fire. He doesn’t know how much more he can take. “H-Hiyori…” Ikuya whimpers, “P-please…”

Hiyori flips him onto his back, staring intensely into Ikuya’s eyes. “Please what?” He asks, running his thumb along Ikuya’s bottom lip.

Ikuya shudders under Hiyori’s gaze. “P-please let me come,” he begs, almost tearfully, tilting his head up for a kiss. Hiyori’s eyes soften for a moment, sweeping his tongue over Ikuya’s lips and sealing them shut with a searing kiss.

“Come here,” Hiyori says, tucking a pillow under Ikuya’s head. He reaches over Ikuya to get into their bedside drawer, procuring lube and a condom. “It’s time for my baby to feel good,” Hiyori whispers, nuzzling his nose into Ikuya’s neck. He presses soft kisses against the column of Ikuya’s throat as he squirts a generous amount of lube into his hands. His second and third fingers slide so easily into Ikuya’s ass, he can’t help but groan. “You feel so good,” Hiyori murmurs encouragingly into Ikuya’s ear, as Ikuya tightens around his fingers. Slowly he unbends his fingers at the knuckle, his fingertips brushing against Ikuya’s prostate. 

Ikuya arches his back at the touch, completely at Hiyori’s mercy. He’s so hard, he’s almost numb, but the pleasure is so intense it ripples through his groin. “N-no more teasing…” Ikuya whimpers, eyes shimmery and wet, “I-I… want you inside…”

Hiyori looks at Ikuya with awe, slowly teasing his fingers out and leaning back. He rips open the condom packaging as fast as he can, lining up his hips with Ikuya’s. He enters slowly at first, hissing at the way Ikuya’s body tightens around his cock when he moves. Ikuya is silent, mouth open wide in the most silent but erotic moan Hiyori has ever seen. Hiyori thrusts once, his hips flush against Ikuya’s ass. He sucks in a breath, holding them in that position so he can look in Ikuya’s eyes. The beautiful amber of Ikuya’s irises twinkle back at him. Hiyori grits his teeth, slowly pulling out so he can thrust back in. The sheer force of his thrusting shakes their bed, and Ikuya wraps his legs around Hiyori hips to pull him in closer.

“Hiyori…” Ikuya gasps, as he keeps his hips in rhythm, “touch me… p-please…”

Ikuya is so needy, but Hiyori loves him like that, looking at him like he’s the only thing in the whole world. Hiyori keeps his pace steady, thrusting in deep to kiss Ikuya’s prostate with the head of his cock. He finally wraps his free hand around Ikuya’s neglected cock, pumping in time with their frenzied sex that shakes their headboard. Ikuya positively screams in pleasure, unable to properly express how it feels to be touched in his two most intimate places.

Hiyori keeps going, Ikuya screaming his lungs out until he comes ferociously. Ikuya’s whole body seizes up, his back arching as his come colours their sheet white. He clenches so tight, Hiyori follows, filling the condom as he rides out his orgasm. Ikuya takes a gulp of air, collapsing limply onto the bed as Hiyori slowly pulls out, rolling the condom off.

“Ikuya?” Hiyori whispers, planting soft and gentle kisses on Ikuya’s face. Ikuya’s fluttering eyelashes confirm he’s still awake, but he floats on a delirious high of pleasure and satiation, he’s barely reachable. Ikuya weakly runs his fingers through Hiyori’s hair, making soft pleasured noises as Hiyori showers him with delicate kisses.

Ikuya whines when Hiyori pulls away. “Shh, I’m just going to clean you up,” Hiyori croons softly in his ear, leaving the room for only a moment. He comes back with a wet washcloth, wiping down Ikuya’s tender skin, as he whispers soft praises. “You did so well baby,” Hiyori whispers, moving on to slather Ikuya’s skin in soothing lavender lotion and tucking him into bed.

Hiyori slides in beside him, relaxing as Ikuya curls up beside him. He drapes his legs and arms over Hiyori’s body like two pieces of the perfect puzzle. “I love you…” Ikuya murmurs sleepily, pressing a weak kiss to Hiyori’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Hiyori replies, stroking Ikuya’s hair. He finally lets his eyes flutter shut, the adrenaline giving way to remind his body just how tired he is. Hiyori steals one last look at Ikuya who has already fallen asleep, chest rising and falling with deep even breaths.

And they fall asleep in each other’s arms, and don’t wake once until the morning comes.

**Author's Note:**

> *FANS SELF*
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this! I'd really appreciate it :')
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more, @kawaiisumi!


End file.
